militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Allied leaders of World War I
. Those fighting on the Entente's side (at one point or another) are depicted in green, the Central Powers in orange, and neutral countries in grey.]] The Allied leaders of World War I consists of the political and military figures that fought for or supported the Allies during World War I. Russia (right) with his first cousin Tsar Nicholas II, Berlin, 1913. Note the close physical resemblance between the two monarchs.At George's wedding in 1893, The Times claimed that the crowd may have confused Nicholas with George, because their beards and dress made them look alike superficially (The Times (London) Friday, 7 July 1893, p.5). Their facial features were only different up close.]] *'Nicholas II'Robert D. Warth, Nicholas II, The Life and Reign of Russia's Last Monarch, 20 – last Czar of Russia, titular King of Poland, and Grand Duke of Finland. His rule ended with the Russian Revolution. Nicholas was killed on 17 July 1918. *'Grand Duke Nicholas Nikolaevich' – Commander-in-chief and viceroy in the Caucasus *'Alexander Samsonov'Who's Who: Alexander Samsonov Biography – Commander of the Russian Second Army for the invasion of East Prussia *'Paul von Rennenkampf'Who's Who: Paul von Rennenkampf – Commander of the Russian First Army for the invasion of East Prussia *'Nikolai Ivanov'First World War.com — Who's Who — Nikolai Ivanov – Commander of the Russian army on the Southwestern Front, responsible for much of the action in Galicia *'Aleksei Brusilov'Brusiloff, Hero of the Hour in Russia, Described Intimately by One Who Knows Him Well Charles Johnston, New York Times, 18 June 1916, accessed 8 February 2010 – Commander of the south, then provisional Commander-in-Chief after the Tsar's abdication France *'Raymond Poincaré'J. F. V. Keiger, Raymond Poincaré (Cambridge University Press, 2002) p126 – President of France, 1913–1920 *'Georges Clemenceau'Watson, Georges Clemenceau (1974) – Prime Minister of France *'Joseph JoffreFirst World War'' – Willmott, H.P., Dorling Kindersley, 2003, Page 52 – Commander-in-Chief of the French Army and Marshal of France *Ferdinand FochFoch's Biography in French on the Immortals page of the Académie française – Commander-in-Chief of the French Army and Marshal of France, "Generalissimo of the Allied Armies" from spring 1918. *Robert NivelleSimkins, Peter; Jukes, Geoffrey & Hickey, Michael, The First World War: The War To End All Wars, Osprey Publishing, ISBN 1-84176-738-7 – Commander-in-Chief of the French Army *Philippe PétainWilliams, Charles, Pétain, Little Brown (Time Warner Book Group UK), London, 2005, p. 206, ISBN 0-316-86127-9 – Commander-in-Chief of the French Army and Marshal of France United Kingdom *George VMatthew, H. C. G. (September 2004; online edition May 2009) "George V (1865–1936)", Oxford Dictionary of National Biography, Oxford University Press, , retrieved 1 May 2010 (Subscription required) – King of the United Kingdom and the other Commonwealth Realms, Emperor of India *'''H. H. Asquith – Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (until 1916) *'David Lloyd George' – Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (from 1916 to 1922) *'Douglas Haig' – Commander-in-Chief of the BEF *'John Jellicoe' – Commanding officer of the Grand Fleet (1914–1916), First Sea Lord (1916–1917) *'Horatio Herbert Kitchener' – Secretary of State for War (5 August 1914 – 5 June 1916) Serbia *'Peter I'Dragoljub R. Živojinović, Kralj Petar I Karađorđević (King Peter I Karađorđević), vol. I-III, Belgrade, BIGZ 1988–1992. – King of Serbia * Crown Prince Alexander – Regent, Commander-in-Chief * Nikola Pašić – Prime Minister Belgium (right).]] *'Albert I of Belgium'Carlo Bronne. Albert 1er: le roi sans terre. – King of Belgium *'Gerard Leman' - Belgian general in the Battle of Liege Italy *'Victor Emmanuel III'King Vittorio Emanuele III – King of Italy *'Vittorio Orlando' - Prime Minister of Italy at the end of the war. *'Luigi Cadorna' – Commander-in-Chief of the Italian army *'Armando Diaz' – Chief of General Staff of the Italian army *'Lugi Amedeo' – Commander-in-Chief of the Adriatic Fleet of Italy Romania *'Constantin Prezan' – Chief of the General Staff of Romania *'Alexandru Averescu' – Prime Minister of Romania United States of America , 5th Prime Minister of Japan.]] *'Woodrow Wilson' – President of the United States *'Thomas R. Marshall' – Vice President of the United States *'John J. Pershing' – Commander of the American Expeditionary Force Japan *'Emperor Taishō'Bix, Herbert P. Hirohito and the Making of Modern Japan. Harper Perennial (2001). ISBN 0-06-093130-2 – Emperor of Japan *'Ōkuma Shigenobu' – Prime Minister of Japan (16 April 1914 – 9 October 1916) *'Terauchi Masatake' – Prime Minister of Japan (9 October 1916 – 29 September 1918) *'Hara Takashi' – Prime Minister of Japan (29 September 1918 – 4 November 1921) Brazil *'Venceslau Bras' – President of Brazil *'Pedro Frontin' – Brazilian Admiral *'Dr. Nabuco Gouveia' – Chief of the Brazilian Medical Delegation Greece *'Eleftherios Venizelos' –''' Prime Minister *Pavlos Kountouriotis' *'Panagiotis Danglis' Siam *'Rama VI''' – King of Siam See also *Allies of World War I *Allied leaders of World War II References Category:People of World War I }}